films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy and the Magic Carpet
Percy and the Magic Carpet is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighth season and the two hundred and eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Percy was disappointed about delivering a carpet until Salty suggests that it could be magic. Plot It was a very windy day and preparations are underway for the opening of the flower show at Maithwaite. The Fat Controller announces that a special must be taken their before Alicia Botti opens the show and chooses Percy to take it, much to the annoyance of Gordon and James. Percy arrives at Brendam Docks with a flatbed, only to discover that his special is just a roll of red carpet. Salty tells Percy that it might be magic, as he had heard tales of carpets that can fly. Salty goes on to talk about magic words: "Hey Presto", "Hocus Pocus", and "Abracadabra". Percy is in doubt, but once he moves, the carpet unrolls itself just like magic. Stopping at a signal, Percy sees Gordon, who's not surprised that Percy was told to collect a carpet as he was just a small engine. Suddenly, the wind lifts up underneath the carpet, taking it into the air. Percy was now convinced that it is a magic carpet, but Gordon knows that it was just the wind and he departs to collect a coach for Alicia Botti. Then Murdoch passes Percy and the red carpet lands onto a flatbed in Murdoch's train. Percy gives chase to Murdoch, calling for him to wait. But Murdoch is too far ahead to hear Percy and carries on through Maron station. Percy, speeding through Maron, tells James that Murdoch has his magic carpet, but James tells him that magic carpets do not exist. Soon the wind takes the carpet off of Murdoch's train and onto Toby's roof. Percy follows Toby to Kellsthorpe, where he meets Gordon again. The carpet flies off of Toby's roof and lands down onto the tracks. Percy is very upset. Gordon is not impressed; he thinks that Percy was trying to make his "little job" important. Suddenly, they hear Thomas approaching the station; he was heading straight for the carpet. Gordon and Percy blow their whistles to alert Thomas, but to no avail. Percy decides to say a magic word, but none of the suggestions Salty gave him work. So, Percy says "please" and just as Thomas is about to run over the carpet, the wind blows the carpet away from Thomas and lands onto Percy's flatbed. Now Gordon is convinced that the carpet is magic. Once his driver ties the carpet down to the flatbed, Percy sets off, worried that he was running late. Soon Percy reaches Maithwaite and tells the Fat Controller about all of the trouble the carpet caused. However, though he explains that magic carpets do not exist, the Fat Controller tells Percy that he was right on time whilst the carpet is unloaded and placed onto the platform. Later, Alicia Botti arrives aboard Gordon's coach and opens the flower show. However, the wind blows underneath the red carpet again while it's on the platform, leaving Percy and Gordon unsure whether the carpet was magic or not. Characters *Gordon *James *Percy *Salty *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Murdoch (does not speak) *Cranky (does not speak) *Alicia Botti (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) Locations *Maron *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Kellsthorpe *Maithwaite *The Windmill Notes * In Japan, this episode is called "Magic Carpet and Percy". *This episode marked the last of several things: **The last episode to feature the old Tidmouth Sheds. **The last episode narrated by Leo Morimoto in Japan **The last episode with the original cast for the Japanese narration. **Murdoch's last appearance until the eleventh season. *Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season. Errors *When Salty says the magic words, his right buffer was missing. *The leaves on the trees are green, but when they fall they are orange and red. *The position of the carpet changes when Murdoch passes through Maron. *Wouldn't Murdoch's guard have heard Percy, and stop the train? *The carpet should've been tied down in the first place, especially on a windy day. *It's no wonder why a small roll of carpet would need to be transported alone. The carpet should've been in a van as part of a goods train and dropped off at Maithwaite on the engine's stops. *When Percy chases Toby, the flatbed's back wheel is lifted. *The position of the carpet changes in every shot when it was on Toby. *A brakevan should've been added to Percy's train. *In widescreen, when the narrator says, "Then, there was trouble", the carpet was still seen on Toby's roof, even though it flew off earlier, to add to that the footage appears to be played backwards this is because the steam looks to be going back towards the engines. Gallery PercyandtheMagicCarpetUSTitleCard.png|US title card PercyandtheMagicCarpet.PNG PercyandtheMagicCarpet1.png|Thomas PercyandtheMagicCarpet2.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet3.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet4.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet5.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet6.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet7.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet8.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet9.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet10.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet11.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet12.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet13.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet14.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet15.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet16.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet17.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet18.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet19.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet20.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet21.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet22.png|Salty and Percy PercyandtheMagicCarpet23.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet24.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet25.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet26.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet27.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet28.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet29.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet30.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet31.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet32.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet33.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet34.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet35.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet36.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet37.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet38.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet39.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet40.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet41.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet42.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet43.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet44.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet45.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet46.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet47.png|James at Maron PercyandtheMagicCarpet48.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet49.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet50.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet51.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet52.png|Percy, Toby, and Murdoch PercyandtheMagicCarpet53.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet54.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet55.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet56.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet57.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet58.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet59.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet60.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet61.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet62.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet63.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet64.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet65.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet66.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet67.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet68.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet69.png|Percy and Toby PercyandtheMagicCarpet70.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet71.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet72.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet73.png|Thomas and the carpet PercyandtheMagicCarpet74.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet75.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet76.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet77.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet78.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet79.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet80.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet81.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet82.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet83.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet84.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet85.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet86.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet87.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet88.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet89.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet90.png|Alicia Botti, Lady Hatt, and Sir Topham Hatt PercyandtheMagicCarpet91.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet92.png|Gordon, Percy and the 'magic' carpet PercyandtheMagicCarpet93.jpg|Deleted scene PercyandtheMagicCarpet94.png|Deleted scene PercyandtheMagicCarpet95.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet96.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet97.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet98.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet99.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet100.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet101.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet102.jpg PercyandtheMagicCarpet103.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet104.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet105.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet106.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet107.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet108.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet109.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet110.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet111.png PercyandtheMagicCarpet112.png Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes